The present invention relates to computer systems. In particular, the present invention relates to input devices for computer systems.
In most present day computer systems, an input device is provided that allows the user to control the image of a cursor on a display. By positioning the cursor over images of other objects on the display, the user is able to select items by xe2x80x9cclickingxe2x80x9d, which involves depressing a button on the input device. The user can also drag images of objects around the display by clicking on the objects and holding down the button while moving the pointing device. This technology also allows users to select displayed command buttons that cause applications to be invoked. Users are also able to resize windows shown on the display by clicking on the edge of the window, holding the button down, and dragging the window edge until the window is the size the user wants.
For many users, it is difficult to know when the cursor is positioned over an object they wish to select. This is particularly difficult for users who are new to computers and therefore have not developed the hand-eye coordination required to manipulate the input device while watching the cursor move. In addition, some applications display objects in such a way that it is difficult for even experienced users to know if the cursor is positioned over the object that they want to select. If the cursor is not positioned properly, the user becomes quickly frustrated with their attempt to select the desired object. Therefore, additional feedback is needed to help the user make selections on a computer screen""s desktop.
In the prior art, some input devices have been created that provide physical feedback to the user. These input devices have consisted of elaborate structures that move the entire input device and that require an external power source separate from the connection of the input device to the computer. The input devices are so elaborate that they are often too expensive for the common user.
An input device for a computer system includes a housing and an output circuit located in the housing. The output circuit is capable of providing an output signal to the computer system that is indicative of movement of at least a portion of the input device. A physical feedback device is also located in the housing and is capable of stimulating a localized area of the housing in response to a signal from the computer system.
In one embodiment of the invention, a mouse for a computer system includes a shell having at least one button. A solenoid is located in the shell and is capable of striking the button based upon an electrical signal from the computer system
In other embodiments of the invention, computer-executable instructions on a computer readable medium of the computer system display images of a cursor and an object on the display. The instructions move the image of the cursor in response to movements of an input device connected to the computer system and activate a solenoid in the input device when the cursor crosses a boundary of an object on the display.